Even for only one night
by Aloversgame
Summary: omake to Stupid Cupid, I hate him, Seychelles, who hasn't seen England after she had gone home, is at the christmas party America holds. when she's there she and England spends the night together.


**Here it is, my christmas present for you guys. It is about England ad Seychelles, when they see eat ither again after she had taken the flight back to her own country.**

**Here in Sweden we celebrate christmas more on christmas eve than christmas day. So that's way I upload it today.**

**Now I'm off to eat 'julbord' with my family and then we're gonna watch 'Kalle Anka och hans vänner'=_'Donald Duck and his friends'_**

* * *

Seychelles drank the rest of her champagne. Austria, who by now had forgotten everything about manners and was at the moment busy making out with Hungary, had convinced her that she'd be fine drinking it. He even said that the champagne was the only drink he had been drinking that evening. She didn't know why she listened to him, it was probably his reputation of being a respectable man; but he was already drunk when he told her she'd be fine, and know she had to sit down to keep the world from spinning.

She had been invited to a Christmas party, held by America. She had followed France to America and they had arrived late last night. She, for once when she travelled with him, had her own hotel room. She had even sped the night alone, mostly because she almost fell asleep during diner. Yes, France was a pervert, and a big one, but he didn't rape people in their sleep. Besides she wasn't especially fun when she drifted out and in from unconsciousness.

But now she was at a party. The host where drunk out of his mind and was talking, or he tried to talk, with a little dark hair man. France was nowhere to be seen, and honestly she didn't miss him.

Instead she was making her way down the hall, as soon as she could walk without the world spinning. She saw laughing nations, kissing nations, nations that were practical having sex on their way to the bedroom. What the hell was in that champagne.

Not everyone was there yet. After all, this was just a small party, the real one was supposed to be tomorrow. And then she wasn't planning on being drunk.

She somewhat walk to the front door, where she met that guy who looks like America.

"You're going already, miss?" he asked. She smiled at him, polite guy are always so nice.

"_Oui_, but I will be back tomorrow. I just need to sleep."

"How are you going home?"

"...taxi? Wait don't you need to call them" annoyed she turned to look for a phone.

"We can cheer if you like" the guy says.

"I'd love to, what's you name?"

"Matthew, I'm Canada."

_Matthew, Canada __nice guy with the taxi._

It turned out that he was staying with his brother; he was just supposed to pick someone up at the airport and make sure that they found the hotel.

So first they picked up someone she was too drunk to remember, and then she got to her hotel.

Canada told her that both he and England stayed with America, because he as a hero couldn't let them stay in a hotel. What was she going to do with that information?

As she locked her hotel room door she felt the tiredness wash over her. And as quickly as she could she got ready for bed and fell asleep as soon as she lay down on the bed.

And since a long time she dreamt about England.

* * *

She cursed herself the next day as she tried to ignore her hangover. It didn't work so well.

She took as shower, ate her breakfast and started to get ready for the 'real' Christmas part.

Seychelles, who was still in her black way-to-small underwear, look at her dress. Her normal blue dress was nothing compared to this one. This dress was a real Christmas dress. It was red, with white in the bottom and the top. The dress had no shoulders, and it ended just before her knees. It even had a Santa hat coming with it. And matching black boots.

She looked over to a little paper bag. In it she had an early gift from France. It was another 'dress', one could call it. It looked almost exactly like the one she was holding, with just a few changes. The dress in the paper bag ended right after her crotch, and it was see-through.

Of course, France thought she would wear it with him and have a nice evening after America's party.

She did take it on, the little dress. Then she took the other dress over that.

* * *

Seychelles followed, among others, France to America's house, from where you could hear a Christmas carol. Now and then France tried to hit on her, not that she had anything against it.

America stood by the door and greeted everyone. He was dressed in a Santa costume, with beard and everything.

"Merry Christmas" he shouted to everyone who walked passed him. This was everyone who wanted to go inside.

Once inside she saw Austria, who looked very embarrassed, at the table with different kinds of drinks. Next to him Hungary stood with a smug smile on her face. Next to her stood a few other nations, who all seemed to wonder what was wrong with her and Austria.

When Austria looked up and saw her, his blush deepened. Seychelles smiled warmly and waved, and went to find something interesting, and someone interesting, to do.

She had somehow ended up in the claws of France. Oh, and she wasn't exactly sober either. At least she wasn't drunk.

"Chellyyy" France o the other side was drunk. He had gone missing before, or she couldn't find him, and when she eventually did find him he was flirty and drunk. She didn't ask where he was, and he didn't tell her. "Where have you been, my love?"

He had her pressed at the wall.

"Won't y-y-you celebrate this loovely holiday with meee?"

"Francis..." she gasped as he leant down and placed soft kisses down her neck. She hadn't planed that he was going to be drunk. "Francis, you messed it up."

He lifted his face from her neck and looked confused at her.

"W-what?"

"I don't mind you hitting on me when you've been drinking wine, because somehow you don't get drunk. Bur now you are so, so, so you cannot hit on me!"

France just stared at her, like she had just said she was pregnant with England or something. She got free from his embrace, and left him there as she hurried down the hall back to the living room.

"Sey- Chelly, what are you doing here?" she heard someone say. And not just someone, without England. A sober England.

"Arthur...well I was invited..."

"Oh, of course..."

"You're not drunk!" she burst out, which caused him to stare just as confused as France had.

"Well, no. I can be sober too, you know" he replied. "But, just now I'm proving that I can be sober during this party. Ha, that stupid git didn't thought I was, well am, capable of that."

"Well, I'm glad you are." England looked at her, and then he smirked.

"I've heard that you weren't especially sober last night, hm? Were you Chelly?"

"Well, no" she said, slightly embarrassed. "But nothing bad happened. And then"_ blonde guy who offered a taxi, Matthew Canada._ "Canada drove me home; well he asked if I wanted to take his taxi."

"R-right." And then there was silence.

Seychelles looked at him. He stood there, in his Christmas sweater, with a frown in his face.

And then it hit her. Yes she had planed the evening to be with the one she loved, France. But she loved England too.

She realised that when she visit him in October, only two months ago. He wasn't a replacement, he surly wasn't. If France was one side of the coin, then England was the other one.

"Hey, Arthur..."

"hn, what?"

"I have something to show you."

"And what would that be?"

"My early Christmas gift from Francis."

* * *

This was going exactly as plan. Well, her new plan anyway. When he asked if he really wanted to see that gift she got, she smirked and insured him that he would not regret it. It surprised her that he didn't seemed every suspicious when she told him that they needed a privet place, where they wouldn't get interrupted.

He had just shrugged with an attitude like 'oh well, the gift was from France'.

She had followed him to his room, and he had closed the door behind them. When he didn't look she striped out of the dress, and placed herself o the bed. England's eyes widened when he saw her.

"Christmas gift for you, huh?" he whispered as he came over to the bed.

"No matter what you thinking, Arthur. This is my gift." He just smirked at her as he took of his sweater.

"Oh, really?"

"_Oui,_ from you." She said as she sat up and helped him of whit the t-shirt.

"What?" England asked before he found himself on the bed with Seychelles over him. She kissed him on his forehead, nose and both cheeks. England placed his and around her waist, and slowly let them make their way down to her hips.

She kissed him and let his tongue explore her mouth. When he broke the kiss he also turned around so Seychelles was lying on the bed. He placed small butterfly like kisses down her jaw and up to her ear.

She let her hands gently wander up and down his bare chest. And when she wrapped her arms around his neck he turned his attention to her breast. If he just pulled her dress a little bit he could actually see them. To Seychelles he looked like a kid who had just opened his first Christmas present.

England slowly leant down his head and liked her nipple before he started sucking on it. She gasped and let one of her hand wander down do his ass, while the other one played with his hair.

She loved having him there again. With her. It went so fast; faster than she wanted but still not fast enough. She didn't know how they got the rest of there cloths of, or where her boots have gone. Not that it matter then, every thing that did matter was safely in her arms.

He always makes her do the strangest noises as he touched her on the right spots, every single time. She herself was pretty good at making him do those noises too. And those noises were only because of her.

She shivered as he entered her, she clung hold on him as he worked up a steady rhythm. She kissed him on the neck right before she came, and he did the same when he came.

He held her afterwards. Like he was never planning on letting her go. She gave him a quick peek on the cheek and buried her face in his chest.

"I did miss you, the first days after you left." He whispered in her ear. She could feel his hot breath in her hair.

"I've missed you in the evening" she admitted. "when I got home and were all alone. Then I missed you."

_Because, even if I never will tell you, 'cause you're not the only one, I do love you. More then I wish I do, more then I __will let anyone know. I love you..._

_

* * *

_

**Hope you like it =)**

**Merry Christmas, or God Jul as we say in Sweden XD**


End file.
